This invention relates to a device for installing a protective corner strip along a corner formed by two intersecting wall panels of, for example, sheetrock or gypsum board. More specifically, this invention relates to a hand held power actuated device usable for attaching a protective corner strip to wall corners of differing contour.
The outside corners of sheetrock or gypsum board walls are customarily finished by attaching a metal strip having a shape which complements the contour of such corners. After the strip is attached to the wall it is covered with joint compound which, after hardening, substantially conceals the protective strip.
The metal strip is sometimes attached to the wall by nailing, however, it is more often attached by forming several indentations or crimps in the side portions of the strip which project into the wall material. Heretofore, the indentations and corresponding projections have been formed using a tool which, when struck with a hammer, simultaneously drives a pair of chisel shaped crimping elements into the opposite sides of the metal strip. The tool is manufactured by the Goldblat Tool Company, Cincinnati, Ohio.
To operate such a tool, a workman must simultaneously manipulate the metal strip, the crimping tool and a hand-held hammer. That is, the workman must with one hand hold the strip in alignment with the corner of the wall and, with the same hand, hold the crimping tool in alignment with the metal strip. When the strip is in alignment with the wall and the tool is aligned with the strip, the workman uses his free hand to strike the tool with the hammer to simultaneously drive the crimping elements into either side of the strip thus attaching the strip to the wall. The workman must be careful to avoid damaging the wall and must strike the crimping tool squarely to avoid breaking metal particles off of the tool which might cause injury. In fact, a warning label attached to the tool expressly cautions of the danger posed by such particles.
In addition to the problems just noted, the Goldblat device is useful only for attaching a protective strip having a shape which complements a right angle-outside wall corner. This presents a serious disadvantage since outside wall corners are commonly formed at angles other than 90.degree. or with rounded contours. Heretofore, a time consuming manual procedure was the only method available for attaching protective strips to such corners.
It is a general aim of the present invention to provide an improved tool which overcomes the aforesaid problems.
It is a more specific aim of the present invention to provide a power actuated tool usable for attaching a protective strip to wall corners of differing contour.